


One Time

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kata Subin itu namanya takdir. Karena Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menolong Byungchan yang sekarat, tapi bisa saja Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan dan tidak menolongnya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous, New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	One Time

Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama tiga hari di bulan penuh kasih sayang ini. Mengingat natal tahun kemarin dia tidak sempat melewatkan natal bersama Byungchan karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan terpaksa menitipkan Byungchan kepada Subin, adiknya.

Rasa bersalah juga rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama Byungchan membuat Seungwoo ingin memberi hadiah kepada Byungchan sebagai gantinya.

Bibir Seungwoo menyunggingkan senyum saat merasakan ada pergerakan pelan dalam pelukannya, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Byungchan, mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang yang dibalas dengan gerak telinga Byungchan yang menyentuh pipi Seungwoo pelan dengan bulu halusnya yang berwarna putih. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Byungchan dengan sayang, ingin membuat Byungchan nyaman.

Jam di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, mungkin acara jalan-jalan ke taman pagi ini akan sedikit mundur dari jadwal yang Seungwoo perkirakan karena Byungchan masih tertidur lelap.

Ditatapnya wajah Byungchan yang sedang terlelap tenang, _innocent_. Sekelebat bayangan melewati kedua mata Seungwoo bersamaan kenangan 6 bulan yang lalu terlintas di kepala Seungwoo. Dari Seungwoo menyelamatkan Byungchan yang sedang sekarat hingga Seungwoo memutuskan mengambil alih kepemilikan hybrid anjing ini dan merawat Byungchan dibantu Subin. Walaupun sempat kesulitan karena Byungchan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Seungwoo, tetapi Seungwoo merasa bersyukur karena adiknya adalah relawan di tempat penitipan hybrid jadi membuat Subin paham tentang hybrid dan membantu dirinya merawat Byungchan. Butuh waktu 6 bulan hingga Byungchan sepenuhnya percaya kepada Seungwoo dan butuh 3 bulan setelahnya untuk Seungwoo menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Byungchan semenjak melihat senyuman yang diberikan Byungchan sewaktu di rumah sakit.

Kata Subin itu namanya takdir. Karena Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menolong Byungchan yang sekarat, tapi bisa saja Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan dan tidak menolongnya dan Seungwoo akan dihantui rasa bersalah selamanya. Seungwoo pun mengangguk mengiyakan waktu itu.

“Byu?” panggil Seungwoo pelan.

Hanya erangan pelan sebagai jawaban, mata Byungchan bergerak gelisah mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan diri.

“Pagi Seunuuuu!” ucap Byungchan ceria saat kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Jangan lupakan gummy smile dan lesung pipi menghiasi pipinya saat tersenyum.

“Pagi juga Byu.” Tangan Seungwoo terulur untuk merapikan rambut Byungchan yang berantakan.

Telinga dan ekor Byungchan bergerak antusias. Matanya melebar, binar mata Byungchan tampak indah di mata Seungwoo.

“Seunu ganteng…”

Pujian polos yang keluar dari bibir Byungchan berhasil membuat Seungwoo salah tingkah.

“Ayok bangun. Seunu mau ajak Byu main ke taman sekalian jalan-jalan."

“Ke taman? Jalan-jalan? Seunu ga bilang gitu kemarin..” Byungchan menatap Seungwoo sangsi, "beneran?"

“Iya sengaja ga bilang soalnya buat hadiah Byu. Byu suka main di taman kan?”

Kepala Byungchan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Nah sekarang Byu mandi dulu, Seunu mau siapin sarapan. Byu mau sarapan apa sayang?”

“Sandwich please?,” Byungchan mendekat, mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir Seungwoo “makasih Seunu sayang!”

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, sikap Byungchan tadi sudah pasti ajaran Subin. Bunyi pintu tertutup menyadarkan Seungwoo kalau Byungchan sudah menghilang dari hadapannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tangannya mengambil selimut, melipatnya dan membereskan tempat tidur mereka.

Telapak kakinya menyapa lantai kayu yang terasa hangat karena sinar matahari dan juga dingin sisa udara malam hari. Tungkai panjang mendekati dapur dalam apartemen menyiapkan sandwich yang Byungchan pinta tidak lupa menyisakan dua potong untuk dimakan saat di taman nanti.

Byungchan sempat ngambek tidak mau pergi karena bulu ekornya basah saat mandi, lupa memakaikan _shower cap_ ke ekornya. Seungwoo yang tahu Byungchan benci kalau ekornya basah (bikin cepat kotor karena warna bulu Byungchan adalah putih) dan Seungwoo juga tahu kalau Byungchan itu pelupa karena biasanya dirinya yang memandikan Byungchan hingga ekornya selalu kering ketika mandi. Mecoba membujuknya perlahan hingga akhirnya Byungchan mengangguk kepalanya pelan dengan bibir maju beberapa centi tetap mengiyakan ajakan pergi ke taman dengan Seungwoo.

Tangan Seungwoo telaten mengeringkan bulu ekor Byungchan hingga memakaikan pakaiannya. Mungkin berlebihan tapi menurut Seungwoo, Byungchan berhak diberi kasih sayang yang melimpah dan Seungwoo dengan senang hati menawarkan hal itu.

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan bersisian menuju taman. Tangan kiri Seungwoo merangkul pundak Byungchan, sedangkan tangan kanan Seungwoo membawa tas kecil berisi camilan dan minum. Tidak lama setelahnya senyum Byungchan sudah kembali. Telinganya bergerak, ekornya menghibas antusias dan tidak ada henti-hentinya menyapa setiap orang (juga hybrid) yang dia kenal.

“Seunu, capek…” keluh Byungchan setelah berlarian di taman bersama Jinhyuk, hybrid kucing milik Wooseok tetangga mereka yang kebetulan sedang berada di taman juga. Peluh memenuhi dahi Byungchan. Tangan Seungwoo menepuk bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong memberi isyarat agar Byungchan duduk di sebelah dirinya. Dengan langkah gontai Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo dan mendaratkan kedua pantatnya di bangku langsung minum air dari botol yang disodorkan oleh Seungwoo.

“Mau makan sandwichnya ga?” tanya Seungwoo.

“Mau! Mau! Mau!” seru Byungchan.

Seungwoo membuka kotak bekal berisi dua potong sandwich, mengabil salah satunya dan menyuapkan potongan tersebut pada Byungchan. Mulut Byungchan otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya menerima suapan dari Seungwoo.

Dengan cepat dua potong sandwich telah lenyap habis dimakan dan setelah itu Byungchan kembali berlarian kesana-kemari menghampiri hybrid anjing yang berada di taman, bermain bersama mereka. Seungwoo yang duduk mengawasi Byungchan dari jauh merasa bahagia luar biasa. Melihat Byungchan yang tertawa lepas menurut Seungwoo cukup untuk dirinya. _Priceless and precious at same time_. Iya, Byungchan- _nya_ luar biasa indah.

Hari semakin sore. Matahari perlahan menyembunyikan dirinya bersamaan dengan langit yang berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga. Kedua insan tadi tengah naik ayunan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Angin berhembus pelan, gemerisik daun bagai melodi yang indah. Seungwoo sibuk mendorong ayunan sedangkan Byungchan menikmatinya sambil makan es krim kesukaannya. Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir mereka berdua, mengisi kekosongan yang hangat.

“Yuk pulang? Udah mau malem.” ajak Seungwoo yang sudah berdiri dari ayunan, menjulurkan tangannya kepada Byungchan yang disambut dengan senang hati.

“Ayuk!”

Senyum mengembang pada wajah keduanya, tidak lupa semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pada pipi Byungchan.

“Byu seneng ga seharian sama Seunu?”

“Seneng… Byu ketemu banyak temen tapi Jinhyuk bukan temen soalnya ngeselin! Terus Byu dibuatin sandwich, dibeliin es krim sama Seunu.. Byu seneng bangeeeet!”

Tidak tahan dengan kegemasan Byungchan, Seungwoo dengan spontan menangkup kedua pipi Byungchan dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Byungchan hingga Byungchan kegelian dan berakhir Byungchan dipeluk erat oleh Seungwoo.

“Seunu sayang banget sama Byu” bisik Seungwoo pelan di telinga Byungchan.

“Byu juga sayang bangeeet sama Seunu!”

Setelah itu keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan, tidak lupa jari yang saling bertaut satu sama lain lebih erat daripada sebelumnya dan senyum lebar terlihat jelas pada kedua wajah mereka.

Ucapan sayang untuk menutup _valentine day_ bukankah hal yang manis?

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih yang udah baca, kasih apresiasi juga saran. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih banyak kurangnya juga cuma dikit tapi semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua 💖.


End file.
